So Close, Yet So Far
Introduction Shulk: I would have never guessed you were a princess, Melia. Melia: I'm sorry I hid it from you. I was waiting for the right time to tell you, but it never came... Shulk: I should have figured it out from the way you dress. Melia: I dress... differently to other girls? Gain (+8) Shulk: ''not a bad thing.'' Melia: Really? That is quite a relief. I don't really know what other girls wear, so I was worried... Shulk: Clothes really aren't that important. I like you just the way you are. You could be a princess, a pauper, or even from a crazy alien world! I'd still be your friend. I always will be. Melia: If you keep talking like that, you'll get back in my good books. But I do wonder what it would be like if I were not a princess... Shulk: ''would change.'' Melia: I suppose not. I would most likely still have met all of you and travelled with you. But... I don't know, Shulk. Sometimes I look at everyone and I get very jealous. Shulk: You do? Why? Melia: Everyone is so at ease with each other. They get to be themselves. I was brought up as a member of the High Entia imperial family. Shulk: But you're not stuck in this stuffy palace anymore. You're free now. So go on, show it off! Do something really crazy! It'll be our secret! Melia: You mean right now, in front of you?! No, I'm too embarrassed. I can’t. Please don’t make me, Shulk. Shulk: Haha. You don't have to. It's fine. But give it some thought! Melia: I shall take your advice into consideration. And maybe one day you will see me do something... crazy. Net 0 (+4, -4) Shulk: ''not a bad thing.'' Melia: Really? That is quite a relief. I don't really know what other girls wear, so I was worried... Shulk: Clothes really aren't that important. I like you just the way you are. You could be a princess, a pauper, or even from a crazy alien world! I'd still be your friend. I always will be. Melia: If you keep talking like that, you'll get back in my good books. But I do wonder what it would be like if I were not a princess... Shulk: ''have no idea.'' Melia: I suspect things might have been somewhat different. Shulk: How do you mean? Melia: We might have been closer... Shulk: Really? You think it would make that much of a difference? Melia: Sometimes... I'm jealous. I mean... of others. I don't seem to fit in. And... you do not share the feelings that I have for you... Shulk: You don't need to worry about any of this, Melia. Remember, you're... Melia: I know. I'm me, and I don't need to be anyone else. You're right. Shulk: And don’t you forget it! Net 0 (-4, +4) Shulk: ''your clothes are weird.'' Melia: You don't like the way I dress? I suppose that's to be expected. Shulk: What do you mean? Melia: Ignore me... I was just... It's nothing. Shulk: Are you suggesting my tastes are a bit less... sophisticated? Melia: What an absurd question! I would never say something like that! Shulk: ''Melia.'' It just felt like you were going for something along those lines... Melia: Would you be quiet?! Let’s just forget this conversation ever happened. How about that? Shulk: All right, if you're sure... But I am really sorry, Melia. That was dumb, what I just said. Melia: You don't need to apologise. It was me being silly. I put you on the spot. Shulk: Melia... I look at you and all I see is you. I don't care if you're a High Entia, a Homs, a Nopon or a Machina. You're my friend. You don’t have to be anything but what you are. Melia: For you to say so much is appreciated, Shulk. Shulk: So... don’t worry about it! I like you the way you are. Melia: Then I shall remember that. And keep being me. Loss (-8) Shulk: ''your clothes are weird.'' Melia: You don't like the way I dress? I suppose that's to be expected. Shulk: What do you mean? Melia: Ignore me... I was just... It’s nothing. Shulk: Are you suggesting my tastes are a bit less... sophisticated? Melia: What an absurd question! I would never say something like that! Shulk: ''swear you were about to.'' Melia: I was not! I have no need to learn what type of girl you prefer! Shulk: Yeah... I guess not... Sorry, Melia. You're not annoyed at me, are you? Melia: No. It was my fault. It was a silly conversation anyway. Let's just forget about it. OK? Shulk: You don't want to get back to the point you were trying to make? Melia: I'd like to, one day. But... it will have to be another time. Shulk: No problem. Just remember I'm here whenever you want to talk. Melia: I do not intend to forget. Category:Alcamoth Heart-to-Hearts Category:Shulk Heart-to-Hearts Category:Melia Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Heart-to-Hearts